


History Has Its Eyes On You

by claraschinman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Gen, Multi, Sci-Fi, War, We'll see what happens - Freeform, dystopian au, ish i guess, probably more characters and relationships, resistance movement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraschinman/pseuds/claraschinman
Summary: There are rules for dealing with invasions from other countries. What people don’t prepare for is the biggest threat arising from within their own walls. The Red Flags have been in power for years, things growing steadily worse. Washington has set up an underground resistance unit, comprised of barely a hundred people across the country. The recruits are tasked with various missions that all aim to take down the system of government that’s been maliciously constructed over the last decade.





	History Has Its Eyes On You

They were going to get them all killed if they didn’t shut up. Pulling her hair in a tight ponytail, Peggy grumbled before stalking across the hall. The force of her hand against the door was enough to silence the men in an instant.

 

“Your pants look hot,” she sighed.

 

A few mutterings were heard from the other side and Alexander quickly opened the door. His expression was serious but his eyes gave away mischief. Peggy dreaded to think what was going on back there.

 

“ _You need to be more quiet_ ,” she insisted. “We’re barely here a few days, it’s not time to get confident yet.”

 

Alexander nodded out of respect but she knew he thought she was paranoid.

 

“It’s not just me, they all sent me over. You sound like you’re forming a bad acapella band with monkeys.”

 

Shocked and offended, - nothing new there - he nearly lost his grip on the door, exposing just a few more inches of their room. Enough to show that Gil had made a cape out of the spare bed sheets and was wearing nothing else besides a bathrobe and fluffy slippers. Peggy fought any sign of amusement that threatened to make her case seem less strong. The fact that they had those things to goof around with was a luxury that would very easily be taken away if their antics didn’t quieten down.

 

“We’ll be quiet, Pegs,” he said, his delivery gentle but with an unsubtle hint of disappointment. She couldn’t argue with that. She clenched her jaw and nodded, turning to head back to their room across the hall. Alexander didn’t have the door shut before she added a token, “Gil’s not too cold without his pants either.”

 

That was quite the test for them to keep their voices down. Alexander quickly closed the door to suppress as much sound as possible, no time for a goodbye. There was a heightened moment of excited gibberish from them before Peggy could only assume they all shoved their fists between their teeth to keep from laughing.

 

Wandering back to her own room, the silence was palpable as all eyes turned expectantly to their little sister. It was different from the dreadful silence, the all-too-frequent kind. It was anticipation. The reason Peggy had gone over was because it was her turn. Whoever left the room, for however short a time, scarcely returned without an amusing anecdote. They found them, no matter how hard it was. Eliza was especially good at turning the mundane into hope.

 

“What had them so happy?” Angelica asked.

 

Peggy slid to the ground where they had set up a collection of blankets and pillows - taken from several other bedrooms on this floor. She returned to this evening’s crease she had made, lying flat on her stomach again with her elbows resting on a thick pillow. Eliza lounged across from her with her back against her bed, cushions piled against the hard frame, and a blanket covering her knees; Angelica of course stayed on her own bed, around which their flat fortress had spawned, lying on her stomach the same as Peggy.

 

She snickered, shaking her head before explaining, “Gil was doing something stupid with slippers, a robe, and a handmade cape.”

 

They all laughed a little, giggling like they were still children trying not to alert their parents. It felt like that was precisely how they were living sometimes. They were proud that their father was still fighting, but above leading a resistance movement and trying to survive, he was their dad. That meant he was never more than a room away and those young men had better be far away. An exaggeration, of course. But no soldier was brave enough to wink at them while their armed father was watching.

 

Still, they stole moments together. Alexander especially made an effort, most noticeably with Eliza. As soon as he arrived, Angelica didn’t hesitate to whistle but she assured Eliza that a pretty face wouldn’t knock her to her knees so easily. She could _appreciate_ Alexander’s looks but that didn’t mean she would ever want to claim him. He was Eliza’s for the taking.

 

In theory, anyway. It was hard to find time for anything with such an early curfew. Philip Schuyler wasn’t to blame for that now. If movement was detected after 8:00 they could be charged. It was 7:30, why a warning needed to be shoved to the mens’ door quickly. They couldn’t risk getting rowdy at this hour, they could easily lose track of the minutes.

 

They made an effort to be silent and unmoving during the day too, lest anyone see or hear them, but no technology would interfere between 8:00 and 8:00. As far as they could tell, the entire hotel was empty save for all of them: Alexander, Gilbert, Hercules, John, Mr and Mrs Schuyler, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Philip had stayed there a few times as a kid. It was remote, seaside. People still lived in the surrounding town but businesses didn’t really exist anymore. The hotel was well stocked; summer was just around the corner when the lockdown was introduced. Locals had taken all the perishables, maybe some of the rest too, but not a lot. They mostly waited for the food trucks like good citizens, and raided regular stores in between. They were good at making it all last.

 

There were a few farms nearby too, those families helped out. That’s the kind of story Eliza came back with. Some days, whilst waiting for their food to finish cooking, she’d sit beneath the window or against the door and listen to people walking past. Life goes on for some people. It was a refreshing thought. Their topics of conversation weren’t always uplifting but at least they were real.

 

It was 7:45 when the three of them clambered under their covers. The three single beds just fit against one wall, bookended by the room corners. Tables on either side of the middle bed separated them. The drawers were mostly empty, they didn’t take a lot with them. Their personal belongings remained in suitcases, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice; they opted to use anything the hotel provided from soap to pens, to make their own last longer.

 

Under each of their pillows was a gun, Washington had been working years to get them developed properly. They relied on charge rather than bullets. Instead of tearing a hole through people, the beam stimulated the symptoms of a heart attack. It was cleaner than spraying blood. Wary of their technology getting out, he wanted them to look the same as ordinary guns. It wasn’t unusual to see people walking around with those. The majority of their equipment was left with Philip, though all three of the rooms they took had the set supply per agent.

 

‘Agent’ was a rather nice way of putting it. It sounded like a job, a position deep within the army that would ease them all into a pleasant retirement (provided they didn’t die.)

 

They had spent eight days waiting around the hotel. It was procedure. To make sure they weren’t followed. If they were captured, that was a problem, but the problem would be on a much grander scale if they were captured whilst carrying out a mission. Delivering something as small as a number on a scrap of paper could be catastrophic if the Red Flags got their hands on them.

 

Tomorrow was set to be their next update. One of Washington’s aids was set to arrive with instructions for at least some of them. They never all went at once, that was too suspicious. They weren’t an army, no matter how much they liked to imagine they were. At best there were 200 people in Washington’s network. Most people supported their actions, it would seem, but they wouldn’t say it aloud. Most people didn’t support the Red Flags, but enough did.

 

Usually three would be picked to carry out a mission. Two would carry out parts of it, and the other the rest. No one really took notice of ones and twos.

 

Eliza was hoping for a chance to do something. She was gentle and unassuming: perfect for specific tasks but not for very many. She didn’t want to be picked because she wanted to fight or risk her life, she would just rather risk her own than know someone else was risking theirs. The group of them hadn't been together very long - about four months, she'd say - but people grow quite close in situations like this. The first few nights in a new location were actually enjoyable. They weren't allowed to go get shot at, and thus far their location had never been compromised. Only routinely changed. On their first day at the hotel, they'd pushed tables together in the dining hall while her mother cooked all the kitchen had to offer. The hall was central enough for them not to worry too much about noise. For the whole evening  they laughed and talked and even forgot why they were there. It was days like that that made all of the Schuylers care for those men like they had always been a part of the family.

 

She tossed and turned, her arms unable to find a comfortable position around her pillow. The clock read 7:57. She could see Peggy was asleep to her left, she doubted Angelica would be asleep yet. Angelica worried a lot, and it was likely to be her turn to take a mission tomorrow. Eliza strangely wasn’t concerned about that. Of all of the people in the hotel, Angelica was the one she expected the most from. It could be a misguidance from her childhood; a hero worship almost, but she’d be damned if Angelica wasn’t deserving of her confidence. They all would be.

 

Mind still wide awake, Eliza shut her eyes. They had to take pills to slow their breathing for the censor, those should be taking effect in a minute or so. The entire country was scanned, any movement where there shouldn’t be was reported immediately to the police. You had to register your home and staying elsewhere wasn’t an option unless you had express permission from the President himself. Only then would your location be crossed off the censor’s agenda.

  
7:59 and Eliza managed to trick herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for a long time but just haven't found the words for. But it's 3am and I am very behind on school work, so of course I got it done today. Thank you for reading!


End file.
